


tag you're it .

by chinecab



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San being an asshole, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Uncomfortable Kang Yeosang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: Ёсан не ищет проблем, но живёт с одной
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. оратор .

**Author's Note:**

> я хотела порно без членов

Ёсан просыпается не в своей комнате. Под его рукой игрушечный шиба-ину, из ванной по всей квартире разносится приглушенное пение Сана; в восемь утра паник эт зе диско выходят у него насквозь фальшиво.  
Ёсан заваривает кофе в литровой кружке и выливает в него остатки сливок и шоколадного сиропа. На дверце холодильника ярко-розовый стикер, где почерком Сана напоминание выпить лекарства.  
Сан вываливается из душа в одних трусах, распевая богемскую рапсодию. Ёсан косится на него, хорошенько перемешивая содержимое кружки.  
-Я снова ходил во сне?  
Сан встряхивает мокрой головой, как собака.  
-И тебе доброе утро.  
Он вытаскивает из холодильника полупустой пакет с хлебом для тостов и подходит к Ёсану; места на кухне не то чтобы много, и его голое тёплое плечо прижимается к ёсановскому.  
-Ответ на твой вопрос кроется в загадке, - важно говорит Сан своим высоким голосом, засовывая хлеб в тостер. - Тащил ли тебя кто-то из тёплой постельки силком?  
Ёсан разворачивается к нему лицом, прижавшись задом к плите. Начинается.  
С тарелкой уже поджаренных тостов, дешманским повидлом в пластиковой таре и банкой энергетика Сан забирается на подоконник. Ёсан вскользь пробегается взглядом по линии его широких плеч и прячет лицо за кружкой.  
-Лекарства выпил? - громко спрашивает Сан из прихожей, прежде чем уйти.  
Ёсан их не выпил, но после напоминания вслух выпивает.  
Следующим утром он просыпается там же, где и вчера, но на дворе суббота, а по субботам Сан не жаворонит и не терзает чужие уши перед работой. В этот раз шиба-ину у Ёсана под головой, а сам он оплетён руками-ногами Сана, точно паутиной. Попытка выбраться оказывается безуспешной - Сан только в своих бесформенных футболках и толстовках дрищ дрищом.  
-Лежи, спи, - говорит он негромко хриплым со сна голосом.  
Ёсан нервно облизывает губы.  
-Я ссать хочу.  
Сан издает смешок, но отпускает. Ёсан неуклюже выбирается из-под его конечностей и прячется в ванной. Прежде чем вернуться, он умывается и обтирает влажными салфетками всё, что можно и нельзя, дважды. Расклад, в котором он идёт досыпать к себе, едва проснувшимся мозгом даже не рассматривается.  
Сан лежит на боку и одним глазом смотрит в телефон.  
-Быстро ты.  
Ёсан ничего не отвечает и падает лицом в постель. Он слышит щелчок, с которым блокируется экран телефона, и через пару секунд Сан прибивается к нему сбоку.  
-Если не помыться, запах всё равно остаётся.  
Сан говорит ему буквально в ухо, и у Ёсана нет проблем со слухом, но из его рта вырывается невольное: "Что?"  
Сан возвращает его в свои объятия, напоминающие капкан, и Ёсан готов поклясться, что чувствует животом его член.  
День проходит между кроватью и кухней, и то до кухни и обратно скачет в основном Сан, потому что Ёсан хоть и не особо, но таки старше и может себе это позволить. Сонхва в общий чат пишет, что вернётся, когда рак на горе свистнет, и Сан негромко хмыкает.  
-И чо там осталось от его запасов? - спрашивает он в никуда, открыв дверцу холодильника. Ёсан даже никуда не дёргается, потому что вчера он выскребал в контейнер останки не солёного пюре из брокколи, картошки и тыквы, чтобы взять с собой на работу. Из того, что ему можно, остались только мёд и овсянка.  
-Ща, - говорит Сан и, натянув старые треники, ветровку и рюкзак, уходит куда-то на целый час.  
Он возвращается с плотно набитым рюказком, телефоном в руке и задумчивым выражением на скуластом лице.  
-Я не знал, что тебе нельзя кофе, - говорит он, вываливая покупки на стол, занимающий шестьдесят процентов кухни. - Нахуй ты его пьёшь?  
Ёсан прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку и скрещивает руки на груди.  
-С той концентрацией сливок, что я туда выливаю, можно.  
Сан поворачивает голову и смотрит на него искоса. Ёсан задерживает взгляд на чёткой линии его нижней челюсти.  
Сан улыбается так, что на его щеке появляется ямочка.  
-Конечно, - соглашается он и отворачивается. - И, конечно же, ты сначала завтракаешь, а потом пьёшь кофе.  
Эта пассивно-агрессивная забота Сана, уф.  
Он спускает с холодильника пароварку и кидает на стол телефон с открытой инструкцией для неё, найденной в просторах бескрайней сети. Ёсан хмыкает, сдувает с лица отросшую тёмную чёлку и советует:  
-Надень фартук. Серьёзно, всю одежду засрёшь.  
Чтобы Сан кого-то послушал? Пффф.  
-Меньше мели языком, лучше помоги мне.  
Ёсан таки напяливает чёрный как ночь фартук Сонхва и думает, что постирать надо будет обязательно - на этом цвете слишком сильно заметны пятна.  
Коронное блюдо Сана, это яичница с колбасой, поэтому он долго втыкает в телефон, нахмурив брови, пока Ёсан собирает и включает пароварку.  
Всё идёт.. лучше, чем он ожидал. Сан ожидаемо собирает на футболке всю палитру из продуктов, после готовки остаётся бардак везде, но в целом кухня, пароварка и они сами остаются целыми.  
-У тебя пиздец заёбная диета, - резюмирует Сан, сидя на подоконнике с ногами и распахнув окно; дым от его сигареты и из чётко очерченных губ исчезает в темноте улицы.  
Ёсан курить бросил давным-давно, и запах режет обоняние. Он запихивает фартук в корзину с грязным бельём и отбирает у Сана засранную футболку; завтра надо дойти до прачечной.  
За час до сна он съедает кусок какого-то морского чудища, запивает тёплым отваром, отчаянно воняющим травой, и лекарствами. Сан же заваривает лапшу в коробочке.  
-Есть ли смысл ложиться у себя, если ты всё равно припрёшься ночью ко мне? - с загадочным лицом спрашивает он, прежде чем они расходятся по разным комнатам. Неизвестно, куда улунатит Ёсан, если уснёт в его кровати. Ёсан выбирает это причиной отказаться.  
Он просыпается вне удушающих объятий на этот раз, но ему на лицо падает рука Сана. Ёсан наугад тычет рукой ему в ответ и вроде попадает, судя по влажному прикосновению языка, а рот у него вроде как на ли...  
Сан облизывает его пальцы?  
Ёсан сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну просто оглушительно громко. Вслух он говорит: "Фу" - и демонстративно вытирает руку о постель.  
В ванной Ёсан находится дольше обычного, потому что думает о пальцах Сана у себя во рту.  
-Так сегодня в прачечную?  
Сан сидит со своей фирменной яичницей с поджаренной колбасой и жрёт прямо из сковородки. Ёсан утвердительно мычит и запихивает в себя разваренную в дерьмо, едва тёплую овсянку, которая, как и весь его рацион, на вкус как мочалка. В кружке остывает кофе, являющийся единственной радостью в жизни его вкусовых рецепторов.  
-Ведёшь себя подозрительно ответственно.  
Сан пожимает плечами.  
-Я вообще классный парень. Не забудь про лекарства.  
Погода на улице средней паршивости. Ёсану в джинсовке продувает шею, Сан же чувствует себя отлично, будучи без носков и светя своими лодыжками. Хорошо ему, его офис далеко, и он не встречает в прачечных своих коллег. Ёсан дежурно улыбается и поддерживает не менее дежурный разговор, пока Сан запихивает в стиралку расфасованные по цветам вещи, пританцовывая под что-то, играющее в одном наушнике. Точно паник эт зе диско.  
-Ты отлично скрываешь раздражение, - со смешком говорит Сан, сидя на работающей стиральной машине, подобрав под себя одну ногу. - Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, какой диссонанс вызывают твоё детское лицо и низкий голос?  
Ёсан усаживается прямо на потрескавшуюся плитку когда-то белого цвета на полу и подпирает голову рукой.  
-Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, какой диссонанс вызывают твоё лицо и писклявый голос? - передразнивает он.  
Сан прыскает со смеху и сучит одной ногой в воздухе.  
-Один чувак сказал мне, что я хрупкий аленький цветочек, и назвал моё телосложение женственным.  
Ёсан фыркает. За одеждой Сана действительно нихера не понятно, а его ямочки на щеках и намеренно завышенный голос водят за нос нормальное такое количество людей.  
-А дальше? Ты ему въебал?  
Сан качает головой, вытянув губы трубочкой.  
-Что я, изверг какой-то? Подкат оценил, трахнул его, и он больше так не думает.  
По шее Ёсана пробегают мурашки. Чёртов сквозняк.  
Сан смотрит на него сверху вниз, склонив голову к плечу.  
Он курит по дороге до дома, и Ёсан украдкой кидает взгляд на его пальцы, непринужденно держащие сигарету.  
У них вроде как не было до этого особых разговоров на тему ориентации.  
-Свидимся ночью, - говорит поздним вечером, после уборки кухни Сан с таинственными интонациями и скрывается за дверью своей комнаты. Из-за неё уже доносится приглушённое: "Про лекарства не забудь"  
Ёсан некоторое время ещё смотрит на дверь, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.  
Утро понедельника уже традиционно начинается в обнимку с игрушкой под аккомпанемент паник эт зе диско из ванной. Ёсан на автопилоте включает кофемашину, достаёт из холодильника сливки и из сушилки большую кружку.  
-Ты уже чистил зубы? - спрашивает Сан, умудрившись незаметно подкрасться сзади. Ёсан вздрагивает. Они одного роста, и губы Сана прямо возле его уха.  
-Не делай так. Нет, конечно, ты же там бесплатный концерт устраивал.  
Сан хмыкает и тянет его за плечо, заставляя развернуться.  
-Отлично, - говорит он и целует Ёсана.  
На ежеутреннем автопилоте он даже не сразу догоняет.  
Пальцы, о которых он думал прошлым утром, придерживают его за плечо.  
Язык Сана у него во рту.  
Ёсан глупо хлопает глазами, пялясь на полуголого Сана, который, как всегда, засовывает хлеб в тостер и вытаскивает из батареи энергетиков, приобретённых по акции, один.  
Перед уходом разительно отличающийся от выходных Сан, в белой выглаженной рубашке, заправленной в брюки и подчёркивающей практически идеальный треугольник от плеч к узкой талии, козыряет ему ладонью и напоминает про лекарства.  
Как ни в чём не бывало.  
Ёсан чувствует себя оглушённым весь день. Пока это не случилось, он и не знал, что ему это нужно.  
Он задерживается на работе, и они с Саном приходят практически одновременно. Сан, уже без носков, в ослабленном галстуке и расстёгнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашке с закатанными рукавами строит на кухне мегабутерброд с колбасой и сыром.  
-Жрать хочу как мразь, - сообщает он Ёсану и засовывает своё покосившееся творение в микроволновку.  
Тот молча смотрит на его спину.  
-Так ты собираешься подходить или это сделать мне?  
Сан даже не оборачивается, но Ёсан знает, какое у него выражение лица сейчас.  
Он приближается, и Сан цепляется пальцами за ремень в его брюках и притягивает к себе вплотную. Он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Ёсана, надавливает, и тот послушно открывает рот. Когда Сан давит на его язык, у Ёсана под узкими брюками дёргается член.  
Микроволновка громко пиликает.  
Сан вытаскивает палец из его рта, чтобы засунуть вместо него указательный и средний вместе. Он осторожно, но совсем не нежно проталкивает их внутрь по костяшки, и Ёсан издаёт громкий звук, слишком сильно похожий на скулёж.  
Для безымянного ему приходится открыть рот пошире.  
Происходящее кажется отвратительно мокрым сном. Сан двигает пальцами - высовывает их наполовину и толкает обратно. Ёсан испытывает самое болезненное и ужасное возбуждение за всю свою недолгую жизнь; он хватается за столешницу за своей спиной, слюна течёт по подбородку от каждого движения руки Сана.  
Ёсан, кажется, стонет, возможно, царапает край стола. Эта пытка длится вечность или больше, прежде чем Сан свободной рукой сжимает его член через два слоя одежды, и у него закатываются глаза, пока он кончает от одного незамысловатого прикосновения.  
Сан вытаскивает пальцы; Ёсан дышит хрипло и тяжело, воротник его рубашки, шея и подбородок буквально залиты, тёплое мокрое бельё липнет к телу.  
Сан ополаскивает руку в раковине и вытирается бумажным полотенцем.  
-Тебе бы в порядок себя привести, - саркастично замечает он.  
Ёсан рассеянно кивает и усилием воли отлипает от столешницы. Во рту горький привкус после  
после пальцев Сана, прости Господи.  
Ёсан скидывает в ванной всю одежду в кучу и накрывает сверху пиджаком как единственным, что осталось более-менее чистым, и отводит взгляд. Руки трясутся, как у алкоголика.  
Сонхва пишет, что приедет завтра.  
-Увидимся утром, - говорит Сан, и его улыбка кажется Ёсану хищным оскалом. Он быстро-быстро кивает и практически сбегает в свою комнату, впервые не выдержав зрительного контакта с этим человеком.  



	2. интоксикация .

Ёсан распахивает глаза. Потолок такой же белый и подвесной как тот, под которым он засыпал, и это вселяет в него секундную обманчивую надежду. Под руку попадается игрушечный шиба-ину. Ёсан отбрасывает его в сторону и торопливо выбирается из не своей постели. К тому моменту, как он выпутывается из закрутившейся вокруг его ноги простыни, Сан ещё распевается в ванной. Паник эт зэ диско, ха.  
На холодильнике жёлтый стикер с безукоризненным почерком Сонхва и розовый с кривоватым на фоне первого - Сана.  
Пока кофеварка издаёт полунеприличные звуки, а Ёсан вытряхивает из холодильника сливки и сироп, пение смолкает.  
У Ёсана дрожат руки, и он замечает это, только когда берёт свою литровую кружку, и кофе в ней напоминает волнующееся море. Ему всё равно ещё остывать до той температуры, с которой Ёсану можно будет его пить, так что он просто опускает кружку обратно.  
-Утречка, - раздаётся сзади, в непосредственной близости к нему.  
Пластиковая бутылка с сиропом выскальзывает из рук Ёсана. Блять.  
-Я же просил не подкрадываться ко мне сзади, - говорит он почему-то севшим голосом, наклонившись. Слава Богу, она хотя бы закрытая.  
Когда он выпрямляется, Сан, в ежеутреннем прикиде из одних трусов и с ярко-розовыми пятнами на высоких скулах после душа, включает тостер. Ёсан отводит взгляд от его правой руки, как раз засовывающей штепсель в розетку.  
Пиздец.  
-Пардоньте, - тем временем, отвечает Сан. - В своё оправдание скажу, что громко топал ногами.  
Он бросает на Ёсана взгляд через плечо, и в его лисьих глазах тому мерещится всякое. Просто _всякое_. Сан по-птичьи склоняет голову набок.  
-Не передадите мне хлебушек?  
Ёсан рассеянно кивает, со стуком ставит бутылку с сиропом на столешницу и пользуется возможностью отойти и при этом не выглядеть дёрганным параноиком. Он так и остаётся стоять через стол от Сана, прежде чем догоняет, что можно занять освободившуюся ванную.  
Первым делом он включает холодную воду и суёт под неё голову. Может быть, и ему стоит сосуществовать дальше так, словно ничего не было. Люди так делают, чем он хуже того же Сана? Тому хоть бы хны. Всё как обычно. Совсем всё.  
С кухни слышатся звуки кофеварки, а Сан уже обувается в прихожей, когда Ёсан наконец-то вылезает из-под душа. Ёсан совсем не смотрит на идеально выглаженную белую рубашку и туго затянутый галстук на Сане.  
Сан козыряет ему ладонью и роняет:  
-Не забудь про лекарства.  
Ёсан не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо и только торопливо кивает.  
На кухне уже сидит Сонхва; перед ним стоит маленькая белая чашка с чёрным кофе и две миски с овсянкой.  
-Твоя порция почти остыла.  
Ёсан бормочет что-то благодарное и утыкается в кружку с едва тёплым, как и должно, кофе, едва не макнувшись в него носом. Сонхва _тоже_ напоминает про лекарства. Это вообще его обязанность, а не Сана.  
С Сонхва нет напряжённого чувства неловкости, но и поговорить с ним об этой фигне не получится. Если так подумать, то с кем вообще можно поговорить о таком? Ёсан отмахивается от единственного варианта, который упорно лезет в голову.  
Вечером он возвращается раньше всех и _со страхом_ думает о приближающихся выходных. Просыпаться в кровати Сана и в будни стрёмно, но по выходным, помимо него, там будет и сам Сан.  
Как люди с этим спокойно живут дальше? После того, как натворили какое-то дерьмо? Может, это Ёсан какой-то особо одарённый?  
Как ему и дальше находиться тут, _просыпаясь по утрам в постели человека, который засовывал пальцы ему прямо в глотку и довёл этим до самого стрёмного, болезненного и сильного оргазма в его жизни?_  
Он точно сотрёт себе в кровь либо руки, либо член; или у него начнут расти волосы на ладонях.  
Сама мысль о том, что с Саном можно об этом _поговорить_ , вызывает приступ жуткой паники.  
Всё идёт своим чередом; Сан жрёт всякую хрень и энергетики и насилует уши ни в чём не повинных граждан по утрам; Сонхва умудряется следить за питанием Ёсана и заниматься при этом своими собственными делами, постоянно задерживаясь в офисе и ещё зависая по вечерам на кухне с ноутбуком - у него вроде как стоит вопрос о повышении; Ёсан же ложится в ежевечерней тщетной надежде проснуться у себя или хотя бы на полу в прихожей, но его сомнамбулизм как будто издевается над ним, приводя каждую чёртову ночь к игрушечному шиба-ину и его хозяину.  
Ёсан ворочается полночи с пятницы на субботу, пока не смиряется и не уходит тихо на кухню, стараясь не разбудить Сонхва, который, впрочем, вряд ли спит. Хотя хер их знает, сильно устающих людей.  
Он сидит на подоконнике в темноте и пытается просто не думать. В четыре утра ему ещё стояка не хватало. Его жизнь превращается в круг из сомнений, мастурбации и сожалений.  
Сан заходит на кухню минут через двадцать, не включая свет. Ёсан чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком.  
Даже если он возьмёт свои яйца в кулак и заведёт разговор, то _что_ ему говорить?  
Прикосновение холодных пальцев к голой ноге заставляет Ёсана вздрогнуть и вжаться спиной в стекло, надеясь, что оно не решит вдруг вывалиться из рамы.  
-Это ты? - спрашивает Сан своим полусонным, но всё равно с загадочными нотками подъёба голосом.  
-Это я.  
Сан хмыкает.  
-Подвинься.  
Холодный ночной воздух врывается в душное помещение, а Сан втискивается на подоконник рядом.  
Очень близко.  
_Слишком близко_.  
Ледяные пальцы остаются на его бедре, далеко от коленки, но совсем рядом с кромкой трусов.  
Что, если Сан просто издевается над ним?  
Ёсан украдкой бросает взгляд на чёткий профиль в синеватом свете луны.  
-Пялиться на людей невежливо.  
Сан едва поворачивает голову и смотрит на него с прищуром. Может быть, он просто сонный, но кожа Ёсана покрывается мурашками, и дело не в холоде.  
Всё стало бы проще, если бы Сан хотя бы сместил свою ладонь чуть выше.  
-Так не пялься.  
Сан отворачивается со странной улыбкой. Может быть, это Ёсан странный, и ему всё лишь мерещится.  
Сан выкуривает две сигареты, прежде чем шлёпнуть Ёсана по голому бедру и спрыгнуть с подоконника на пол.  
Ёсан не включает кофеварку, чтобы не перебудить всех, так что в шесть утра варит кофе в старой турке. Пока он остывает, Ёсан пялится в окно, в пустой двор столь же пустым взглядом.  
Навязчиво липнущее ко всем мыслям "Как?" становится вопросом дня, ночи, недели. Может быть, он придаёт этому слишком большое значение.  
От шлепка Сана ничего не остаётся, но фантомное ощущение его пальцев на бедре не даёт сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

_Он знает, какие они на вкус._

Ёсан обжигается о горячий пузатый бок турки и роняет её на пол; она приземляется с громким дребезжащим звуком. Ёсан замирает и прислушивается к утренней субботней тишине, почему-то боясь дышать.  
Никто не просыпается.  
Он запирает дверь ванной, на всякий пожарный перепроверив, и включает воду в раковине.  
Он так сильно кусает свои губы, что сдирает кожицу с нижней, а его дыхание точно переглушает шум воды.  
Минуты две он просто сидит на опущенной крышке унитаза, спрятав лицо в только помытых ладонях.  
-Дойдёте до прачечной? - спрашивает Сонхва, когда на часах уже за три часа дня, и Ёсан выбирается из комнаты, чтобы стащить что-нибудь перекусить, как велит расписание, и сварить себе кофе.  
Сан сидит на своём излюбленном подоконнике у открытого окна, и запах сигарет расползается по всей квартире.  
Сонхва говорит, что грязных вещей много, и ими лучше заняться сегодня, чем не заняться вовсе. Он трёт виски, наморщив лоб, и отодвигает от себя ноутбук, просит сделать кофе и ему тоже. Ёсан не решается сказать, что не хочет идти в прачечную с Саном; оставаться с ним наедине, пусть и в людном месте.  
Неизменные треники Сана, которые тот носит с незапамятных времён, среди кучи грязной одежды, поэтому он даже натягивает приличные джинсы, но с протёртой дыркой на коленке.  
Сан снова курит, и Ёсан пользуется этим, как аргументом для самого себя, чтобы идти на большем расстоянии, чем обычно.  
Как назло, в этот раз никаких случайных знакомых/коллег он не встречает.  
В вязком сгустившемся молчании они закидывают вещи в машинку. Сан с хлопком закрывает отделение с порошком и кондиционером.  
Ёсану режет глаза, пока он просто моргает, ободранная утром губа саднит. Если бы двери в их комнатах запирались, было бы просто прекрасно.  
-Почему ты сегодня не спал?  
Погруженный в мысли Ёсан забывает, где он и с кем. Сан стоит вполоборота на расстоянии вытянутой руки, козырёк бейсболки отбрасывает тень на верхнюю половину лица, но в его раскосых глазах что-то бликует.  
Ёсан выдерживает его прямой взгляд с невозмутимым лицом, но внутри всё поджимается и съёживается. Что, если он всё знает?  
-Очевидно, мне не спалось.  
Что, если он спрашивает, потому что Ёсан слишком очевидно нервничает рядом с ним?  
Приподнятые уголки губ Сана дёргаются вверх.  
Ёсану кажется, что у него всё написано жирными буквами на лице.  
На обратной дороге они перекидываются ещё парой фраз, но на этом всё.  
После очередного _двойного_ напоминания о лекарствах он огрызается.  
-Я помню, - резко говорит он. Сонхва, не Сану.  
Сонхва только кидает на него какой-то полный сочувствия взгляд, но ничего не говорит, и Ёсану становится стрёмно.  
Поговорить с Саном - всё ещё лучший выход. Но что, _что, блять, ему сказать?_  
Он понимает, что снова не спать не получится - непривычный к такому режиму организм порывается улететь в объятия Морфея весь день.  
Взгляды Сана кажутся ему двусмысленными, как будто тот знает, чего он боится.  
Ёсан заталкивает в себя что-то очередное скользкое, разваренное и едва тёплое, хотя оно упорно просится обратно. Ещё рецидива для полного веселья не хватает. Хотя, может, поваляться в больнице не было бы лишним.  
Ёсан останавливается на этой мысли. То есть, вот так? Дырка в желудке прельщает больше, чем оказаться лицом к лицу с человеком, который его _поимел_?  
Ёсан заваливается на свой второй ярус кровати, не раздеваясь, и накрывает глаза ладонью.  
Это всё доходит до откровенного бреда.  
Открывает глаза он, ожидаемо, только на следующий день. Плюшевый шиба-ину в паре сантиметров от его вытянутой вперёд руки.  
Собственное резко участившееся сердцебиение Ёсан чувствует почему-то в глотке.  
В комнате, кроме него, никого нет.  
Что же это за проклятье.  
Сан сидит на кухне в наушниках и огромной белой футболке, одной из тех, в которых он выглядит безобидно и обманчиво хрупко. Перед ним закрытый пластиковый контейнер, под крышкой которого наверняка заваривается острая лапша.  
Ёсан делает шаг назад, и он поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от телефона в своих руках.  
Сан вытаскивает наушники-капли из ушей, и его пристальный немигающий взгляд заставляет Ёсана напрячься.  
-Утречка, - говорит Сан и подпирает щеку кулаком, постукивая пальцами другой руки по столешнице. - Хён ещё спит.  
Ёсан невпопад кивает.  
Сан поднимается, чтобы слить в раковину воду из-под лапши, красную из-за специй.  
-Я вижу, что ты скорее доведёшь себя до ручки, чем заговоришь, - говорит он будничным тоном. - Ты проходи, не стесняйся, я тебя жрать не собираюсь.  
Контейнер, от которого поднимается пар, с влажным шлепком опускается на стол. Сан вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем, и от его взгляда Ёсану хочется трусливо сбежать.  
Они _вдвоём_ на кухне.  
Вчера они были в прачечной.  
Даже Сан, вытирающий свою правую руку сраной бумажкой.  
Ёсан чувствует себя внутри бесконечного замкнутого круга.  
Сан наклоняет голову в одну сторону и после в другую, пока не слышится негромкий щелчок, и одёргивает широкий сползающий ворот футболки.  
-Хочешь поговорить о том, что между нами было? Выглядит так, как будто хочешь.  
Ёсан не удерживает в себе нервный смешок.  
Сан смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
_Чего он от него хочет, чёрт возьми?_  
Сан обходит разделяющий их стол, и Ёсан, не задумываясь, делает ещё один шаг назад.  
-Я сначала думал, что мне кажется. Ну, знаешь, иногда приходится напоминать себе, что мир вокруг меня не крутится, - Сан говорит таким голосом, как будто они ведут разговор о погоде за окном. - Но вот ты продолжаешь меня избегать и дёргаться без причины. С бессонной ночью ты, конечно, хорошо решил. Ну как? Стоило того?  
Сан останавливается в двух шагах от него. Ёсан с трудом сглатывает вставший в горле комок, но он всё ещё не знает, что ему говорить.  
Ну он же думал об этом, как о выходе?  
-Поговорим об этом.. наедине?  
Ёсану совсем-совсем не хочется, чтобы Сонхва даже случайно, краем уха услышал об этом.  
Ёсан прижимается спиной к двери внутри отправной точки его кошмара наяву. Сан сидит на краю кровати, подогнув под себя одну ногу.  
У Ёсана от обилия мыслей (или тревоги из-за развивающегося разговора) ломит в висках.  
-Я просто хочу перестать думать об этой херне, - говорит он, глядя мимо Сана. - Я думаю, что было бы проще, если бы мы просто переспали как нормальные взрослые люди, а не.. _я даже не знаю, как это назвать_.  
Он чувствует, как у него горят уши и потеют ладони. Боже, что за нахрен, ему же не четырнадцать, чтобы так нервничать.  
Он мельком кидает взгляд на лицо Сана, но по тому ничего нельзя сказать.  
-Мне не нравится, что это случилось здесь и с тобой, и оно постоянно крутится у меня в голове.  
Ёсан замечает, как губы Сана вздрагивают, и раздражённо дёргает коленкой. Смешно ему, блять.  
-Я постоянно просыпаюсь _здесь_ , и это тоже меня не вдохновляет. Боже, блять, - он нервным движением вытирает ладони об рубашку и после трёт ими лицо, - мне стрёмно об этом даже думать, ты бы знал.  
Ёсан краем глаза улавливает, как Сан поднимается с кровати. Его голос звучит совсем близко и негромко, но с этими бесявыми собственными интонациями, в которых всегда слышится подъёб.  
-Я не знаю. Меня не смущает то, что _нравится_ мне или кому-либо другому.  
Ёсан отнимает руки от лица.  
Сан задумчиво поджимает губы.  
-Хотя, если бы тебе нравился золотой дождь или копро, то я бы ещё раз десять подумал.  
Ёсана аж передёргивает от отвращения.  
Сан упирается рукой в дверь сбоку от него; Ёсан чувствует запах кондиционера для белья от его футболки, в вырезе которой видно острые ключицы, и аксовского геля для душа от него самого.  
-Ты уже чистил зубы? - игриво спрашивает Сан.  
Ёсан мучительно стонет.  
-Это определённо именно та причина, по которой я не хотел говорить с тобой об этом всём. Я же сказал, что меня это напрягает, нахера ты ко мне подкатываешь?  
Сан делает настолько реалистично удивлённое лицо, что Ёсан про себя аплодирует.  
-О чём ты? Я просто спросил, почистил ли ты зубы.  
Он деловито цыкает, отталкивается от двери и отходит обратно к кровати.  
Ёсан осторожно трогает свои почему-то пылающие щёки, пока Сан не смотрит.  
Сан заваливается спиной на постель и смирённо складывает руки на животе.  
-Ну как? - спрашивает он, когда пауза затягивается. - Помогло?  
Из Ёсана вырывается полузадушенный смешок. Каким раком эта нелепая "исповедь" может стереть из его памяти первопричину всей этой нервотрёпки?  
-Ага, конечно.  
-Вот так ты узнал, что разговоры не всегда облегчают твои скелеты в шкафу, - философским тоном говорит Сан.  
Ёсан трёт переносицу двумя пальцами, зажмурив глаза. Нормальные разговоры облегчают. Наверное. Ведь в этой квартире нет никого, на ком можно было бы испробовать этот метод, блять.  
-С тобой просто невозможно вести нормальный диалог.  
Сан приподнимается на локтях, смешливо сощурив глаза.  
-Да?  
-Да.  
-Пизда.  
И он с умиротворённым лицом падает обратно.  
Ёсан чувствует себя полным идиотом. На что он вообще рассчитывал? На что-то, кроме клоунады и загадочного пиздежа?  
Скелеты в шкафу, хах.  
Утро понедельника идёт максимально классическим образом. Ёсан перестаёт надеяться на чудо. После пробуждения он бессильно пялится в потолок, стиснув в руках злосчастного шиба-ину.  
Он точно застрял в каком-то чёртовом нескончаемом цикле, и это уже больше утомляет, чем нервирует.  
Ёсан бы с радостью избежал встречи с Саном на кухне и сразу завернул бы в свободную после этой звезды эстрады ванную, но кофе сам себя не сделает, а без кофе он не сможет нормально функционировать.  
Сан уже размазывает остатки джема со дна банки на поджаренный хлеб, напевая себе под нос что-то не из репертуара паник эт зэ диско. Ёсан что-то выдавливает из себя на его спокойное "утречка".  
В ванной душно. Ёсан прижимается лбом к запотевшему зеркалу и осторожно трогает пальцами корочку на нижней губе. Мысли напоминают кашу.  
И правда, оно того стоило?  
Один оргазм и столько нервов.  
_Один, ха-ха._  
Ёсан кривится отражению своих глаз и отворачивается. Он оттягивает момент как может, но всё равно застаёт Сана в прихожей, склонившегося над своими чёрными блестящими ботинками.  
С кухни доносятся звуки, свидетельствующие о том, что Сонхва тоже на месте в ежеутреннем бытовом цикле.  
Сан выпрямляется, оставив ботинок на коврике, и смотрит на него.  
-Ты уже почистил зубы?  
Ёсан раздражённо выдыхает. Так сложно не доё..  
-Сегодня я подкатываю.  
Сан теснит его обратно в ванную, и Ёсан чувствует прохладные пальцы у себя на шее. Он выставляет перед собой руки.  
-Мы же не одни. - Звучит просто отвратительно жалко.  
О, что это? Панические нотки?  
Сан как будто даже не замечает уперевшиеся ему в грудь ладони. Он легко сминает эту преграду, а после и губы Ёсана.  
Ёсан чувствует сладковатый привкус энергетика.  
Напряжение, стальной пружиной собравшееся под кожей, напоследок сдавливает все его внутренности в безжалостных объятиях и отпускает.  
Поцелуй выходит очень мокрым, почти противным. Это _почти_.  
Сан отстраняется от его губ, но не от него самого. Его дыхание обжигает щеку.  
-Если ты планировал что-то громкое, то стоило предупредить меня пораньше, - насмешливо говорит он вполголоса, потому что _звукоизоляция в ванной никакущая_. - Сейчас мы уже ничего не успеем.  
Ёсан лишь немного поворачивает голову, чтобы закрыть этот бессовестно болтливый рот. Пальцы на его шее уже не такие холодные, в голове нет н и ч е г о, кроме звука стучащей в висках крови.  
Сан сгребает пятернёй давно не стриженные волосы на его затылке и практически прижимается губами к уху. Его голос понижается почти до шёпота.  
-Я хотел сказать тебе, что однажды нам всем приходится столкнуться со своими демонами, и ты можешь смириться с ними, принять их или метаться и уныло дрочить в одиночку по утрам.  
Многозначительный смешок пускает вдоль позвоночника Ёсана цепочку мурашек. Он замечает, как сильно цепляется пальцами за чужую рубашку на твёрдом, словно камень, плече.  
-Советую первый вариант. Они часть тебя, а бояться себя бессмысленно и чревато последствиями. Какие бы странные вещи тебе ни нравились, пока они не во вред другим, тебе не нужно с ними бороться. Надеюсь, я удовлетворил твоё желание _нормального_ и _серьёзного_ разговора.  
Сан оставляет след от своих тёплых влажных губ прямо за ухом, как будто зарубку на память, прежде чем отпустить. Ёсан разжимает пальцы, и Сан приглаживает смявшуюся белую ткань.  
Он берётся за округлую ручку двери и задумчиво крутит её в одну сторону и в другую.  
У Ёсана горят уши и губы.  
-Если захочешь узнать себя получше - приходи ко мне, - наконец, говорит Сан, одаривает его очаровательной улыбкой и уходит.  
Ёсан усмиряет своё слишком палевное дыхание ещё минуты две, медитируя на опущенной крышке унитаза. Засос за ухом пульсирует, словно живое сердце.  
Единственный демон здесь - это Сан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ёсан много дёргается, но всё, что ему стоило сделать - это дать Сану в нос


End file.
